Pretty Brown Eye
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Blaine still couldn't believe it was true. He was blind and his best friends were to blame... (What the show didn't show during Michael.)
1. Part one

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoy my newest story!**

* * *

Part one.

"All it took was one second," Blaine said, "then... everything had changed.." he whispered to no one in particular, though Kurt was sitting beside him, it wasn't aimed at him, he just needed to let it out.

He was scared, the foreign feeling of tape placed on his face to keep an eye shield on, the way his eye was swollen shut and throbbing, and the way it hurt to have the other one open because of the way it strained it. But that wasn't what scared him the most, it was the words "corneal abrasion," and, "he needs surgery," that still scared him, even if those words were in the past.

It was a slushie, not a stick, not anything particularly scary, and yet, it had changed everything...

"But you know what I don't understand?" He continued, this time aimed at the other boy in the room.

Kurt looked up, he had been doing his school as Blaine was speaking. "Hmm? What is it Blaine?" He asked, putting down the pen and crossing his legs as he leaned back.

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his tight, unruly curls. "Why?" he whispered, keeping his tearful gaze away from Kurt, "why Sebastian would do something like that, why the Warblers would do something like that."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look, his eyes glowing sadly. "I don't know."

Blaine sighed, he remembered it so clearly.

 _Blaine watched as the Warblers walked around in circles with New Directions, the music was unbelievably good, he wished that they could have been singing under different circumstances, but apparently this is how to solve a problem, honestly, who sang Michael Jackson was much less important than the friendships that were being torn apart.  
_

 _He almost stopped, doing a double take as one of the Warblers fell out of formation, walking to the wall, picking up what looked like a small paper bag. He found it weird, but shrugged it off, that was, until half the Warblers had held the bag in their hands, and discretely made their way to Sebastian._

 _"No." He thought, watching as Sebastian pulled out a large slushie cup, aiming it at Kurt with a smirk shining brightly on his face._

 _He threw himself in front of Kurt. His vision blackened, it felt normal, like a stupid slushie, the cold, icy syrup against his face._

 _Then searing, burning, stabbing pain flooded into his right eye. It was agony._

 _He screamed in pain, covering his eye as he slipped on the spilled slushie. He needed to get away from the pain radiating in his eye, it hurt so bad. It was like a million needles._

 _He heard people gasp behind him, and a pair of hands placed themselves on him, one on his back and the other on his arm, he barely heard Kurt's soothing words as he cried._

 _It hurt so bad._

* * *

He whimpered, placing a hand on his forehead. His head was throbbing, he just wanted to watch a movie with Kurt, and now his head was killing him.

Kurt looked away from the screen and looked at Blaine. "Hey," he asked, putting a hand on his arm, "you okay? Is it your eye? I can get you more Advil."

Blaine slowly shook his head, all he wanted to do was sleep, his head hurt, which was causing his eye to hurt worse. "No, my head." He whispered, sniffing as he teared up from the way the headache was radiating in his eye.

Kurt sat up, pulling Blaine into his arms and resting his chin on the top of the younger boy's head. "What do you wanna do? I can get you some Tylenol along with Advil, but we don't have to keep watching tv if you don't want to, I could read to you, or we could play a game." He told him, rubbing his back as he tried to sooth the boy before he started crying.

"I wanna be better," Blaine whimpered, his chest heavy, "I wanna be able to see. I wanna be able to take this stupid shield off, I wanna be able to go four hours without needing to have my eye pried open as drops and ointment are forced into it. I wanna be able to go to school, I wanna be able to play music, I wanna be normal again. I hate this, Kurt, it sucks." He cried, tears falling down his face.

Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine closer. "I know," he whispered, carefully rocking him back and forth, "it'll be okay."

Blaine continued to feel a lump in his throat even after he had stopped crying, it seemed to always be there now. Sleep was his only relief from the pain of the trauma, the memory of what had happened, and what affects it could have on the rest of his life, especially the looming threat of permanent blindness.

"I just wanna sleep." He mumbled, shifting so he was laying down, even though he was uncomfortable on his back. "You should probably be getting home, your dad will be wanting you home soon, and I know that I've been distracting you from your school."

Kurt nodded sadly, standing up. "Okay," he said, pulling Blaine into a quick hug, "I'll call you later."

Blaine smiled at him as he left, he knew what he said had sounded heartless, but he hadn't meant it that way, he needed to be alone for a little bit, he needed to think.

* * *

Blaine woke up to his mother gently shaking his shoulder. "Baby, wake up," she whispered, running her other hand across his cheek.

"Mmm..." he groaned, opening his eye as much as possible without opening the injured one, "I wanna sleep.." he mumbled, closing his eye again.

His mom ran her hand through his tangled curls. "Come on, baby. You need more eye drops."

He moaned again. "I don't want them, they hurt.." he whispered, keeping his eyes closed this time. Eye drops were like torture, he couldn't keep his eye open if he wanted to, and then the natural reflex of his eye squeezing shut had caused him to miss a couple of drops, and afterwards his eye just felt nasty from the ointment and discharge. "Mama, please.."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I know, Blaine," she soothed, continuing to run her hand through his dark curls, "but you need them. They'll help your eye heal, so it won't get infected."

Blaine sighed, opening his eye, the other one throbbing, he could feel the individual stitches, the uncomfortable uneven feeling beneath his lid. "Okay.." He didn't want them, but they sounded like a better option than an infection.

She walked over and turned on the lights, causing Blaine to squeeze his eye shut, light bothered him so much more now, even in the middle of the day he found himself squinting from the brightness from a normal lamp. "Ow.." he murmured, barely loud enough to hear.

She walked back over to him and pulled a few things from the nightstand closer to her, two small bottles of eye drops, one in a red bottle, and one in blue, a bottle of saline solution for eyes, a small tube of thick ointment similar to the contents in the red bottle of eye drops, a small tissue box, and a roll of paper tape to keep the shield on after she was finished putting the medication in.

"Okay baby," she said, gently pulling the sticky tape off of his face, "this'll be a bit cold.." she told him, squeezing a small stream of saline from the bottle onto his eye.

He squirmed, the freezing cold solution bringing out the pain more. It felt like needles, and he wanted to close his eye, but his mother was gently holding it open.

She continued to do her work, whispering calming words when Blaine would cry out or jump, the pain too much to hold in. "Shh.." she soothed, placing the last piece of tape over the shield, "it's okay, baby, it's all over now." She said, trying to calm her shaking son.

She pulled him into her arms as he sobbed, his eye filling with a sharp scratching feeling, like something was clawing him. "I wanna be better..."


	2. Part two

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! It really makes my day!**

 **I hope you're enjoying this story, and I'm sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Part two.

Blaine inhaled deeply, shifting in the uncomfortable chair. He was terrified, petrified of what the doctor would tell him when he went into the examination room. Terrified that he be told that he would never see again, or that his eye was infected, that something horrible had happened.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh, making him look up. "You'll be fine, Blaine." He told him, putting his other arm around Blaine's shoulder.

He smiled weakly, looking into the older boy's eyes. The area around his aquamarine eyes were puffy and red rimmed, a sign Blaine knew meant that he had been crying at some point. "How do you know, Kurt?" He whispered, his voice cracking towards the end of the sentence.

Kurt stayed quiet.

Blaine closed his eye, trying to hold back the tears. He wasn't ready, he was more nervous than he was before surgery. This was it. An appointment, the first time he would be able to ask about his sight, about the questions that plagued his mind every moment he was awake.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine opened his eye and looked up. His heart pounded as he looked at the young nurse who called him. He was being called back, this was it.

He grabbed Kurt's arm while he stood up, trying to steady himself. The lack of sight causing him to be off balance. "Thank you.." he murmured, looking down at the ground, embarrassed that he needed help with simple things like standing.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. "Hey," he whispered, pulling back and bending so he was in Blaine's path of vision, "you're going to be fine."

Blaine nodded slowly, not making eye contact with the other boy. "Yeah.." he whispered, grabbing his mother's hand and walking towards the nurse.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, who shot Blaine a smile as their eyes met. "Good luck."

* * *

Blaine sat in chair that reminded him a lot of the ones at the dentist office. His fingers and legs twitched from anxiety, from the worry that seemed to build up the more time he spent in this office.

The nurse smiled at him. "Hi Blaine," she said, turning away from the desk to face him, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, trying to still his fidgeting fingers. "Okay."

She turned to the computer. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, turning her head so she was looking at him.

Blaine bit his lip. Every time he told this story he cried, it was still such a scary thing to him. He was injured, his eye was injured. "Umm..." he looked at his mom, silently pleading she would tell it, because he couldn't.

Blaine breathed in relief when his mother got the message and retold the story. He blocked out most of it, but he couldn't help but notice the icy tone in her voice as she told the nurse that it had been an assault.

Blaine kept his gaze on the ground. How had it come to this? One second he was at Lima Bean awkwardly laughing with Sebastian, the next he's being rushed to the hospital sobbing and screaming from the sheer feeling of fire in his eye. What had happened?

When he looked up the nurse was gazing at him sympathetically. "On as scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Blaine bit his lip again. How do you rate fire? Throbbing? How do you rate the pain that had caused unending tears. "A seven? Maybe an eight?" He whispered, worrying that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack and he would break down. The numbers sounded wrong, they sounded like they needed to be bigger, but a nine and ten sounded too extreme, too serious.

She nodded again as her fingers clicked against the keys. "How would you describe the pain?"

He ran a hand through his tangled curls, wishing they were gelled down, but he hadn't been allowed to shower since the incident. "Fire. It burns, but it also throbs and stabs." He told her, watching as she typed what he had said.

She stood up and walked towards him, grabbing a few things on the way. "Here," she said, handing him a rectangular shaped piece of plastic with two large holes and a flap to cover one of the holes at a time. It was covering the right hole. "tell me what you see."

Blaine looked through it, looking at the eye chart. It looked normal, he could see pretty far down. "D, E, F, P, O, T, E, C." He read, hoping he got them right.

The nurse nodded. "Okay." She told him, then flipped it. "Now what do you see?"

Blaine bit his lip and held back a sob. It was dark, like his eye lid was still shut, but he knew it was open as much as possible. "I can't see anything." He said, moving his eyes back and forth, desperately trying to get some sight from the uncovered eye. But he was faced with darkness.

Blaine sat in shock as the nurse did a few more things, but he didn't care. He couldn't see, what would this mean for his music career? He played piano and guitar, how would he be able to play if he only had half of his sight?

The nurse left the room, saying she'd be back in a minute with the doctor.

Blaine looked up, locking his eye with his mother's. "Mama, I can't see." He whimpered, tears budding in his eyes.

She looked at him sadly. "Its alright, baby." She soothed, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

Blaine nodded slowly, more to try to reassure himself than agree with her. How could he? It was his eye, his sight. It was gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :)**

 **Also, a special thanks to my beta/alpha Wild Birdie! (And her former English teacher who helped when we had no idea what to do with a sentence.)**


	3. Part three

**Hey guys! Happy fall!**

 **Thanks for all the support! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Part three._

Blaine sighed as he pulled himself into the car. It was gone, his sight was gone.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt whispered, turning around and putting his hand on Blaine's leg. "Are you okay?"

Blaine gave Kurt a weak half smile as he sighed internally. He knew that Kurt didn't mean anything by asking if he was okay, but the answer could never be yes. He was blind, his eye stabbed and itched with an uncontrollable fire. He wanted to know why this had happened, why this had happened to him, what had he done to deserve this? "Yeah." He told him, nodding quickly.

Kurt frowned and patted his leg for a second. Clearly not believing Blaine, but trying hard not to show it. "Okay," he said, pulling his hand away, "if you wanna talk I'm here for you."

Blaine leaned against the window of the car, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He wanted to talk to Kurt, he wanted to be pulled into his arms and be told that everything would be fine, but he didn't want to be a bother. Kurt was a NYADA finalist, a busy senior trying to make his way through high school, and with a promising career in both fashion and in performance. The last thing he needed was a whiny junior cramping his style.

···

"Hey," Kurt greeted, walking into Blaine's room with school books in his hand. "I know you are technically excused from any form of school, but I still got a bit I need to get done."

Blaine smiled, scooting over on the bed to make room for him. "What do you have left?" He asked as Kurt sat down and pulled the blanket over his legs.

Kurt looked down. "History. I'm reading about the Civil War." He said dryly, putting an arm around Blaine.

Blaine looked up at him, feeling a pang of guilt as he did. Kurt looked so tired and stressed. The way his eyes seemed sunken and dark, and the way his porcelain skin had somehow become paler and almost ghost like. Had he caused this to sweet Kurt?

"That sounds like fun." He remarked sarcastically, peering over Kurt to the book, "will you read it to me?" He asked in the same way a three year old asks for a bedtime story. He was bored, and even American history sounded interesting, but Kurt also had a sweet, soothing voice when he read, and the comfort of knowing that Kurt was there was something Blaine needed.

Kurt smiled, opening the book. "Sure. Why not." He replied, flipping to the chapter.

Blaine laid down on his left side and looked up at Kurt as he started to read. "The American Civil War was fought in the United States from 1861 to 1865. The result of a long-standing controversy over slavery, war broke out in April 1861, when the Confederate army attacked Fort Sumter in South Carolina, shortly after President Lincoln was inaugurated. The Union proclaimed loyalty to the U.S. Constitution. They faced Confederate States of America, who advocated for states' rights to expand slavery..."

As Kurt read on Blaine lost focus, his mind falling on other subjects. Why had Sebastian done something like this? Why did the Warblers let him? Was there a cure to his blindness? Was it temporary, or permanent? Were his friends and family slowly becoming angry at his lack of ability to do things on his own? Were they becoming angry at the amount of crying he was doing? Would he ever be able to get back to music? Would all of his family and friends leave him?

Blaine didn't mean to, but during these thoughts and the sound of Kurt's voice, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! (And a big thanks to my Beta!) I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Part four

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Part four._

Blaine woke up to his hair being ruffled. He jumped, someone was touching him.

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine opened his eye, slowly looking around to find the face that greeted him. He smiled as he saw the familiar face. "Coop!" He exclaimed, happy to see his older brother after so long.

Cooper sat down beside him. "Hey," he said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Mom told me about what happened. How are you doing?"

Blaine closed his eye and focused on the strong, warm hand that held his. "I've been better, Coop." He whispered, the familiar feeling of his throat tightening becoming more noticeable. "I'm blind now."

Cooper stayed quiet for a minute, not letting go of his younger brother's hand. If anything, he held it tighter. "What did the doctor say?" He asked slowly, like he was carefully selecting the words.

Blaine swallowed, trying to ease the lump in his throat. "He's hopeful. He thinks I'll get most or all of my vision back."

Cooper smiled. "That's great, Blaine!" He told him, running a hand through Blaine's curls.

Blaine nodded slowly, not looking his brother in the eye. "Yeah. I just..." he trailed off, closing his eye.

Cooper frowned. "Hey," he whispered, moving so when Blaine opened his eye he would be in his line of vision. "What's wrong, kid?" He asked, rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine let out a strangled whimper. "What if it doesn't come back? What if I end up losing my eye? What if I can't play music anymore? What if mom and Kurt leave me-" He cried.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Cooper interrupted, pulling Blaine into his arms. "Its okay. Everything is going to be fine. I've got you, little brother..." He soothed, rocking his crying brother back and forth.

Blaine fell into his brother's chest, gripping Cooper's shirt and sobbing into it. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, adjusting his position so he was right up against his brother.

"Hey," Cooper whispered, running a hand through Blaine's hair in an attempt to sooth him. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Blaine sniffed from Cooper's grip. "What if I don't get my vision back?" He hiccuped, "what if-"

"Stop right there, Blaine." Cooper said, cutting him off. "What ifs are not going to make this any better. Have what ifs ever helped you before?"

Blaine shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you doing it? You're worrying yourself sick about something you have no control about."

Blaine sighed, leaning back in his brother's hold. "I guess... I guess I just let my mind wander too far off.." he whispered.

Cooper looked down at his brother. "Why do you think mom and Kurt are going to leave you?" He asked, pulling Blaine closer.

"I'm useless, they have to do everything for me. Sooner or later they're both going to hate me." Blaine told him, his voice cracking towards the end.

"Hey, Blaine, listen to me." Cooper said, sitting Blaine up so their eyes locked. "You are not useless, and they both love you. You're not useless, little brother. Don't say things like that."

Blaine looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered, fiddling with his fingers.

Cooper shook his head, but let the apology slide. "So, how is Kurt taking it?" He asked.

Blaine smiled weakly. "Better than I am."

Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine. "Of course he is. You're such a drama queen, little brother." He joked.

Blaine chuckled, leaning into his brother's arm. "Apparently, you've never met Kurt."

Blaine closed his eyes and let himself relax in Cooper's arms. He hadn't seen Cooper in almost two years and they didn't talk often. So Blaine let himself cherish the feeling of his brother's breathing against his ear and the sound of his heartbeat. Allowing the steady beat to steady his own. "I love you, Cooper." He whispered, gripping his brother's hand.

Cooper smiled. "I love you too, Blaine." He replied, squeezing Blaine's hand. "It's time to stop crying, little brother. It's time to go out there and show the world what Blaine Anderson can do. Show them that even blindness won't stop an Anderson."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks Cooper."

Cooper hugged his brother. "Anytime, squirt."


	5. Part five

**Hey guys! Didn't expect me back so soon, did ya? (And yes, I did change the summary.)**

 **Happy November!**

 **I had a crazy obsession with writing this and I'm finally almost done! Maybe one or two more parts left! (Plus an epilogue.)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the follows and reviews!**

* * *

 _Part five._

Blaine sighed, running his finger over his blanket's designs. He was bored. Kurt was at school and Cooper had left that morning. So Blaine was alone with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

He pulled out his phone, opening it to the messenger app.

He clicked on Kurt's number. "Hey." He texted, wishing he would get an answer quickly.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm in algebra. What's up?"

Blaine smiled, quickly texting a reply while hoping he wasn't getting Kurt in trouble. "Not much. I'm really bored."

A moment later Kurt texted back. "Hey, me too. Do you know how boring algebra is? Since you're coming back to school on Monday why don't you find a song for Glee Club? I know you won't be able to dance, but you could still sing. Oh! By the way, I'm bringing you a surprise! Okay, I gotta go, I think Mr. Carter is onto me."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hi, Blaine!"

Blaine looked over to the doorway where Kurt had popped his head in. "Hey, Kurt." He greeted, moving over so there was room for both of them on the bed. "How was school?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Schoolish." He replied, sitting down beside Blaine. "I brought you something though. Close your eye."

Blaine smiled and did as he was told. "Hold out your hands." Kurt commanded, grabbing Blaine's hands and gently pulling them out towards him. "No peaking, Blaine!" He squeaked, sounding a lot like a five year old. Only this time Blaine hoped it wasn't like when his five year old self had placed a gigantic spider in the palm of his brother's hand after he had said the same words to him.

Blaine chuckled, but obeyed the older boy. He loved Kurt's crazy antics. From Kurt's absolute rage if someone touched his hair, to the way he couldn't sleep until he had a glass of warm milk and told everyone around goodnight. Even if it meant waiting outside of a room for half an hour while Finn was on the phone with Rachel. "You're crazy." Blaine joked.

"Shush." Kurt deadpanned, "I will take this back." He said, bursting into a small set of giggles afterwards, making Blaine know that he was joking as well.

"You can open your eye now."

Blaine looked down in his hands. In them was a pair of yellow sunglasses. He looked up at Kurt, confusion setting in. Why on earth would Kurt get him sunglasses?

Kurt smiled, rocking back and forth on the bed. "Normally, a little while after eye surgery you can start wearing sunglasses instead of an eye shield, there are even some surgeries where they send you home wearing a pair of sunglasses!" He explained, gently taking off Blaine's eye shield. "And besides, sunglasses are much more fashionable. I mean, you pull off the eye shield really well, but it's just not really trending."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, a wave of appreciation for the boy overflowing him. He realized that Kurt knew that as soon as he wore the eye shield to school he would get tons of weird looks and unwanted attention, now he would just be wearing sunglasses. "Thank you, Kurt. This really means a lot to me." He thanked, placing the sunglasses on his face.

"You're welcome." Kurt replied, throwing the tape into the small waste bin beside Blaine's bed. "The lenses are actually polarized, so even if you don't feel it, your eyes are actually relaxing. Oh! And I tried on each and every pair to find you the most fashionable, but also the ones with the darkest lenses for your brightness sensitivity. So those have the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval." He continued, leaning back onto the bed.

Blaine laughed, also leaning back. "Wow, these are some pretty special sunglasses then."

* * *

Blaine walked into the bathroom. He took off his sunglasses and looked in the mirror, his stomach lurched.

His eye was swollen almost to the point of being shut and filled with yellowish discharge. His eye was also tinted yellow. But the thing that made him feel the most sick was that he could see the beginnings of a scar. A permanent reminder of what Sebastian did to him.

He bit his lip and looked away from the mirror, looking away from the disgusting person he would be content never seeing again.

How could his family possibly love him? He looked like a monster, a creature that had come out of a nightmare. He was ugly.

He looked down at the glasses Kurt got him. Had Kurt gotten them for him so he could hide his disgusting eye?

He ran his fingers over the sleek plastic before putting them on and walking out of the bathroom. Swearing not to look in the mirror without them on.


	6. Part six

**Hey guys! Long time no see! (Wait... that's not exactly an appropriate greeting for this book, is it? xD)**

 **Anyway, I hope you are all having an amazing new year! I'm sorry I abandoned this book for over two months. Oops... I didn't mean to do that. xD**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Part Six._

Blaine looked up as Kurt walked in and collapsed on the bed face first. "Rough day?" Blaine asked, sitting up straighter.

Kurt groaned loudly, keeping his face pressed to the bed. "Everyone is going crazy about Sebastian." He told Blaine, his voice muffled from the covers.

Blaine bit his lip as his stomach twisted. His thoughts going back to the last time he saw Sebastian and the last time his eye wasn't stabbing with pain. Though he could barely remember what it felt like not to have this pain. "What do you mean?" He asked. He wondered what Sebastian had done this time, or why everyone was going crazy about him.

Kurt sighed, rolling over onto his side. His normally controlled hair falling onto his face. "Before your surgery, Santana decided to tape a recording device to herself and confront Sebastian about the slushie. She wanted to find out what was in it, which by the way, was rock salt." Kurt stopped for a breath. "Now they're all trying to get revenge. A lot of them wanted to slushie him back. Others wanted to hand the recording in to the police. But I..." He stopped, looking down at his hands.

Blaine frowned, his mind racing. Rock salt? The stuff they used on frozen roads and on sidewalks? "But what?" He asked.

Kurt sighed again, looking up at Blaine. His eyes shining with guilt as their eyes met. "I gave it to Sebastian. I thought..." He stopped again and bit his lip. "I thought that the best revenge would be to beat him at regionals. Trust me, Blaine. I want to hurt him for what he did to you, but I can't." He told him.

Blaine looked down, his eyes falling to the plaid blanket. He wasn't sure what to think about all of this. They had been planning to make Sebastian pay for what he did? Why did they think that was acceptable? Hadn't everyone in that club been bullied at one point or another? Why hadn't anyone told him that they had planned something so awful? Did they not realize how sickening the thought of hurting someone else was?

"Please, don't hurt Sebastian. Especially like this. I know that what he did has everyone mad, but I did it to keep it from happening to you. I jumped in front of you to keep you safe, yeah I thought it was just a slushie at the time. But I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, Kurt. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, Sebastian Smythe or not." Blaine told him, hoping his words would get to the kids in New Directions. Sure, Sebastian was evil, but he didn't deserve any kind of pain. Blaine would make sure that New Directions knew that. "I know you probably don't understand."

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Thank you." He said.

Blaine's head shot up. Why had Kurt just thanked him? "Why?" He asked as he frowned.

Kurt rubbed his thumb against Blaine's soft knuckles. "You took that horrible slushie for me, Blaine. I don't know what would have happened if that slushie had hit me. You're so strong, Blaine. I never would have been able to go through this. Thank you, because you really didn't have to jump in front of me." He thanked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I would never let Sebastian hurt you, Kurt." He told him. "And I'm not strong."

Kurt sighed. "You're so strong." He argued. "Please, trust me. It's true."

Blaine shrugged. "Okay..." He whispered. He knew that Kurt was wrong, how could someone who was strong be hurt so badly?

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Part seven

**Hey guys!**

 **It has been** ** _SOOO_** **long. But I wrote a super long chapter for you all!**

 **So I seriously hope you all enjoy, especially you BrightEyes because I know you've been waiting so long and so patiently.**

* * *

 _Part Seven._

If there was one thing Blaine was right now, it was bored. He was bored of sitting around with nothing to do, he was bored of being babied by his mother, even if she was just looking out for him. He was still reaching the end of his rope with it.

"Mom!" He called as he stood up carefully, if he moved to quickly he risked suffering from a retina detachment. And he was not doing that today, or any day for that matter. "I'm gonna go for a walk!"

His mother looked up from where she was cooking dinner over the stove. Thank goodness for the open concept kitchen, Blaine knew that if she saw him up close, she would definitely keep him from going anywhere. He was a mess. A mess that his mother couldn't see from the other side of the gigantic room. "Be careful!" She said. "Be home in an hour so I can give you more drops, and have fun, baby!"

Blaine smiled, holding back the loud exclamation that was on the tip of his tongue. It looked so nice outside, definitely good weather for a walk.

Blaine inhaled deeply, then waved. "See ya later."

•••

Blaine's small walk had suddenly turned into a trip to Lima Bean. So, now he sat at the bus stop waiting for the 4:20 bus to arrive. Luckily, it gave him time to think.

Blaine knew he had it better than most people, he knew that he had only lost half of his vision and that it was expected to come back. He knew he was lucky, he knew most people didn't get that. But why did he feel weak, disgusting? Why did he feel so handicapped?

He still wanted to know the logic behind the slushie. He got why Sebastian had used a slushie, the horrible usage of the frozen drinks used by the McKinley high jocks was well known at Dalton. It had been that way since Kurt had started going to Dalton and explained how it felt to be the victim of a slushie attack. But what Blaine didn't get was why Sebastian had put rock salt in the slushie. It didn't make any sense. Rock salt was used to melt ice, but it was also used to make ice cream. So why did Sebastian put it in the slushie? Did he put it in there so when he threw it at the victim it would pelt them with the hard pieces? He didn't know.

"Hey, can I sit there?"

Blaine looked up as the voice of a teenage girl pulled him out of his thoughts. The girl pointed to the seat beside him. "Is that taken?" She asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No." He answered as he took in the girl's features. She has straight brown hair that blowed in the gentle wind, a set of clear amber eyes that glistened happily to match her smile. "My name is Blaine." He told her.

She grinned as she sat down, then held out her hand. "My name is Alison, but most people just call me Ali." She said. "Nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine found himself smiling as he shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied. And it seriously was, as much as he loved his mom and Kurt, he hadn't realized just how much he had needed interaction with another human.

"Nice sunglasses, by the way." Ali told him as she crossed her legs and leaned back. "I forgot to bring mine. I swear, there are days where I would leave my head of it wasn't attached. But that's why it's attached."

Blaine's smile faded a bit as she continued to ramble. Could she see his eye? He knew that the lens of the glasses could be seen through, even if they weren't quite transparent.

"Blaine?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed. He could feel that pressure on his chest, that one where you just want to spill whatever it is you're thinking about and hope the other person will understand. "No." He whimpered. "No. I'm not."

Ali frowned, then put her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" She asked, worry laced in her words. She cared about this curly haired boy with an impeccable taste for sunglasses. "What's wrong? Do I need to call someone?"

Blaine shook his head. "N-no." He said as he took of his sunglasses and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He knew his mother would be livid if she found out that he had rubbed his eye, but these tears were annoying him.

She nodded. "Do you need to talk about it?" She asked. She could almost sense that he had something on his chest that was begging to be listened to.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, then put his sunglasses back on. "I um..." He began, trying to figure out if this was a wise idea. She was a complete stranger. But for some reason, he trusted her. "A few weeks ago I was... I had um, an incident that occurred which caused me to lose the uh, vision in my right eye." He told her, watching her closely as she nodded along with the story.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Ali had become ten times more serious once he had begun talking to her about this.

Blaine found himself telling her everything. From what had happened that night, and his fear of losing his family and friends, to his new self image problems with his eye. But instead of him feeling worse and weaker like he expected to, he felt free, like the heavy weight on top of his chest had been taken off.

"It's what's on the inside that counts." Ali said, then hesitated. "I know that might not help. But a good personality is one thousand times better than good looks. And you've got a great one, and pretty good looks."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." He said, he wasn't sure whether it helped or not. But it did feel good to hear. "You're the first person to tell me that."

Ali frowned when she heard that. Why hadn't his family told him that!? Had he not explained that problem to them? "Well, it's very true." She said. "But hey, talk to your family. Don't lock them out. They just want to help."

Blaine looked up as the bus pulled up, but he no longer wanted coffee. He wanted to go home and talk to his mom and Kurt. He wanted to talk to Sebastian even.

He grabbed her hand as she stood up. "Thanks for everything. You have no idea how much you've helped me." He told her. "I would love it if we stayed in touch."

Ali smiled. "There's the happy Blaine I knew I hadn't met! Hello!" She said happily, then hugged him. "You're welcome! And I would love to stay in touch."

Blaine smiled as he and his new friend swapped phone numbers and shared one last hug. "Bye, Ali." He said. "Talk to you soon." He said as he waved.

Ali grinned as she waved. "Talk to you later, Blaine!" She exclaimed.

Blaine sighed happily as the bus pulled out and he began walking back home. He didn't know if he believed in God, but he knew if he did. Then he had just been sent an angel from heaven.

* * *

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you thought!**

 **Its funny for me because this book has seen all of my writing styles. And some are definitely better than others. xD Anways..**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	8. Part eight

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I hope you have enjoyed this book. This is the final part. (Which makes me really happy, because this book was originally supposed to be a one-shot. xD)**

 **I hope you enjoy this part. Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

 _Part eight._

Blaine inhaled deeply before walking into the dinning room. He knew that Kurt and his mother were talking in there, he had heard their voices and the screech of chairs being pulled out from the table on the hardwood flooring.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, then grinned. "Hey, Blaine!" He greeted as his eyes glimmered happily.

Blaine smiled tightly, then sat down across from him and beside his mother. "Hi." He greeted, once again that crushing feeling was on his chest. "Can we talk? All three of us?" He asked them.

His mother nodded. "Of course!" She said. "What's up, sweetie?"

Blaine looked down at the table as he began tracing invisible figure eights on the dark cherry wood. "I want to talk about everything that has happened in the past few weeks." He told them.

"What about it?" Kurt asked, frowning in confusion. Was there something to talk about? Had he missed something?

"Everything." Blaine answered softly. He wanted them to know everything, and he wanted to know everything on their part as well.

"Okay." His mother said. "What do you want to know, Blainey?"

Blaine sighed. "Since this has happened.." He stopped. He wasn't quite sure how to word this, but he needed to know. "Have you guys wanted to leave me? Do you two still love me?"

Kurt blinked, then blue eyes met hazel eyes. "We will never leave you." He told Blaine gently. "And of course we still love you! Gosh, Blaine! You saved me from that horrible slushie! How could I hate you!?"

Blaine shrugged. "Because I've been a hassle." He explained. "Especially with the drops. Sorry about that, mama."

His mother shook her head, then gently held his hand. "You were in pain. They were uncomfortable. I'm not mad." She said. "And you weren't a hassle. You needed help, and we helped you."

"I'm more of a hassle then you." Kurt chuckled. "Just ask dad and Finn."

Blaine laughed, then became serious. "There's something else." He said, then thought about it for a second. Two things actually, if he really wanted to go through with the last thing. He wasn't sure yet.

"Oh?" Kurt asked. "What is it?"

Blaine sighed, thinking back to when he had seen himself in the mirror. He had looked disgusting, his eye had made him a monster. But now, since meeting Ali, he wasn't sure he still thought that. "Is it weird to have self image problems?" He asked. "With my eye? Especially my eye? It makes me feel gross."

The two stayed quiet for a moment, glancing at each other occasionally. Blaine's stomach twisted and churned. They thought he was stupid, he never should have brought this up. It should have stayed a secret.

"No." His mother finally answered. "It's perfectly normal."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kurt asked, and Blaine grimaced. Kurt looked almost hurt that he hadn't been told.

"Because I thought it was stupid." Blaine answered, looking down at the table again, but this time he was focused on his sunglasses. They had been a shield, and the more that he thought about it. They had been a security blanket too.

"It's not stupid." Kurt said. "We all have moments of self-hate. But when you do have them, it's important to find someone who you can talk to about the thoughts with. And I speak for me and your mother when I say that we are always willing to listen when those moments happen."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you." He said. He was so thankful he was having this talk. He was finally feeling better, almost if he had taken his first breath since the injury. He felt excited. Like he had woken up from long and refreshing nap. He felt free and ready to take on the world. But there was someone else he would have to take on first. "I have just one more question.."

•••

Blaine found himself fidgeting as he waited for Sebastian to show up. He had barely been allowed to meet up with him. But he had used his Anderson charm to convince them.

"Blaine." Sebastian greeted softly. "How are you?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Really, Sebastian?" He asked. "Are you sure you wanna ask that?"

Sebastian looked down. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Blaine frowned. "What?" He asked. Sebastian had never apologized for anything. Nothing at all.

"I'm so, so sorry." Sebastian said, a bit louder this time. But by raising his volume, his voice gave out and cracked. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt.."

Blaine watched as Sebastian lost control and began sobbing. What was going on? What had happened to the entitled rich boy Sebastian always acted like? "I'm so sorry!" Sebastian cried.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as he realized that words would do nothing. So instead he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Shh..." He soothed as he rubbed Sebastian's back soothingly. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"I.. I-I.." Sebastian stuttered from where he had buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Shh.. Just breathe." Blaine continued to soothe. He knew that yes, Sebastian had tricked them before and that he was a liar, but these tears were genuine. "Calm down, then we'll talk about it."

After a few minutes, Sebastian's sobs turned into sniffles, then faded away. "I'm sorry." He told Blaine as he wiped his eyes.

"It's okay." Blaine told him, then hesitated as he tried to figure out if he really meant what he had said. Was it really okay? Was he really that passive about it now?

Sebastian frowned. "Really?" He asked quietly. "But.. I h-hurt you.."

Blaine stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. It's in the past." He said. "And you told me that you didn't mean to hurt anyone. You meant that, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I did. I just meant to make it colder and really gross tasting if it got in someone's mouth. I didn't realize that there was still pieces of rock salt in it.." He explained.

Blaine inhaled as he got the answer. He had been wondering that question since the very beginning. "Why?" He asked. "Why do you bully people?"

Sebastian sighed and looked down. "Because I didn't want to be bullied." He said. "I moved here from Paris, remember? I'm all alone here in America and I didn't want to feel like the outsider, I didn't want to be chosen to be picked on, so I decided to make myself intimidating."

Blaine nodded as Sebastian's words sunk in. He had become the bully to be spared from being the victim. "Oh." He said. "You're safe from that at Dalton, and I wouldn't bully you."

Sebastian smiled softly. "Thanks.." He said, then added. "I truly am sorry about the slushie."

Blaine nodded again. This time, every last bit of hate from his eye to Sebastian and the slushie began to dissolve. He knew it would take years before he was fully back to normal, whether that be his vision coming back, or the self-hate and hatred for what had happened to him. But he was going to heal. He was going to come out of this stronger than ever. But he was ready to take the first step. "I forgive you."

 _The end._

* * *

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed. And I also really hoped that I did a decent job filling in the missing pieces. I know it doesn't fit back in with the show very well, because I'm not sure Blaine ever really did forgive Sebastian. But to heal, he needed t** **o forgive first.**

 **I will admit that I was very upset with how little we showed on Blaine's recovery. There are a lot of emotions and things you go through when you have a traumatic injury. And we just didn't get to see him heal.**

 **Anyway, please review with what you thought of this chapter and of the book as a whole. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
